gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 341 - Careful with that Sleigh
Ch. 340 - Cold Revenge Ch. 342 - Time Patrol CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Wicked Intentions Travel to The Mischievous Elf Find 12 hidden objects in The Mischievous Elf 2. Sugar Sticks Place 4 Candy Sticks in the Garden 3. Walk down memory Lane Return to Hallstatt Street Find 12 hidden objects in Hallstatt Street 4. Trouble comes to Town Travel to Tiki Reindeer Stables Paradox Find 6 differences in Tiki Reindeer Stables Paradox 5. Supersonic Sleigh Have 3 Elf’s Sleigh in the Garden Upgrade 1 Candy Sticks to Level 2 6. An Offended Claus Return to Santas Castle Find 12 hidden objects in Santas Castle 7. Boat ride to Disappointment Travel to Crates are Ready Time Loop Match 12 details in Crates are Ready Time Loop 8. Sinister Backfire Travel to Climbing down the Chimney Find 12 hidden objects in Climbing down the Chimney 9. Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come Travel to Time Traveler Santa Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Time Traveler Santa Time Warp 10. Wood Carved Machinery Upgrade 1 Elf’s Sleigh to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Candy Sticks to Level 3 11. Bah Humbug! Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 341 scenes Have 1 The Welcome Arch in the Garden 12. Complete the Tree Decorators Set Collect the Elf in a Tree and place it in your Garden. 13. Cold Welcome Upgrade 1 The Welcome Arch to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Elf’s Sleigh to Level 3 14. Icy Walkthrough Upgrade 1 The Welcome Arch to Level 3 Upgrade 1 The Welcome Arch to Level 5 15. Build the Elves of North Pole Complete the Elves of North Pole Wonder 16. Surprise Gift Upgrade the Elves of North Pole to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star The Mischievous Elf Earn 2 stars in The Mischievous Elf! 3 Star Crates are Ready Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Crates are Ready Time Loop! 3 Star Climbing down the Chimney Earn 3 stars in Climbing down the Chimney! 3 Star Time Traveler Santa Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Time Traveler Santa Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 341 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 341 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 341 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Wicked Intentions Ch.341/S.1 - The Mischievous Elf It's that time of the year again! Christmas is around the corner and I plan to make this one memorable. Look at Mr. Santa Claus. Ordering all these elves around. He needs to be put in his place. Fortunately, me being the genius that I am, have just the plan to bring this holiday down. I don't care for any celebrations. People who give in to such things are the least of my concern. Everybody is going to be unaware. Everything is going to go smoothly. I have a mole in Santa's headquarters. Wondering why I'm telling you all this? I'm not stupid. I'm just warning you well in advance. Go scramble up to your worthless Time Society and see if you can stop me this time. This Christmas in not going to be a merry one. I can assure you that. Quest:Walk down memory Lane Ch.254/S.4 - Hallstatt Street Agent! Uh...How did you find me here? What? Nikolai is planning to ruin the Christmas cheer? What is he plotting this time? And why would he give this information away? Actually, Agent, you caught me at the right time. Do you know where we are right now? This is where I met Nikolai for the first time. I was a lost girl back then; lost in a scurry of strangers in an unknown land. He saw how clueless I looked and approached me with an offer to help. I was new in town back then and we immediately hit it off. He was the sweetest man I had come across. I came here to reminisce the simpler times. If only I had seen him for what he truly was, I could've prevented it. Now, he has the power to destroy everything as we know it. And I feel I am partly to blame. He's not going to succeed this time. And I'm definitely not going to let him ruin Christmas for anybody. Let's hurry, Agent. We need to stop this man. Quest:Trouble comes to Town Ch.341/S.2 - Tiki Reindeer Stables Paradox We're here. Do you know this mole Nikolau spoke of? Hmm. I don't see anything suspicious around. This is all too confusing. If I did n't know him too well, I'd say he's planning to ust the Grouch to steal Christmas. Bitter, grouchy, wicked, and unhappy. this Grouch is perfect to team up with. If this turns out to be true, we are in great trouble. We're wasting our time here. We need to find this Grouch and try and change his heart about Christmas time. Quest:An Offended Claus Ch.236/S.3 - Santas Castle Eleanor told me what's happening. I have tracked down Santa's Castle. I cannont believe this dude. How does he have the audacity to mess up something as precious as Christmas time? If it were up to me, I'd punch him into oblivion. He is getting too ahead of himself and he's definitely getting under my skin. Keep a lookout, Agent. I'm going to have a serious talk with Santa. Agent! We need to leave this instant. I...uh...may have made matters worse. Santa apparently "didn't like my tone," and he got offended when I suggested him to check on his so-called helpers. He dismissed me off sating I was ruining the cheer. Well, for someone like Santa, he surely isn't jolly. Looks like we're on our own from here. I need to report this to Eleanor immediately. Quest:Boat ride to Disappointment Ch.341/S.3 - Crates are Ready Time Loop I heard what happened. Let's not waste time. Come with me immediately. You see that boat? It's headed to town and it's carrying all the goods that Santa plans to distribute. I have a strong reason to believe that this boat won't make it to its destination. I did some snooping around and it has come to my notice that there is a notorious elf amidst Santa's helpers. Do you think that maybe he's the Grouch? I spoke to the elves and all of them had only one thing to say... That this elf was unlike any other. He didn't do most of his work and also caused trouble for others. I think he's our culprit. We need to find this little Grouch and we need to stop him before it's too late. Quest:Sinister Backfire Ch.341/S.4 - Climbing down the Chimney You're too late. The destruction of Christmas is almost underway. Nikolai? Oh. if it isn't your Highness! I'm surprised you finally managed to seek me out. Stop whatever it is you're doing. These innocent kids who wait the entire year for Christmas, don't deserve your wrath. You cannot steal something like this away from them. I can steal whatever it is I want to. You're not my mother so stop lecturing me. What happend to you? You were never this way. What happened to me? You. You happened. If you hadn't left me high and dry, none of this would've happened. As it is, this world is full of pretentious and toxic people. I'm doing this planet an offer by destroying humanity. Christmas or not, these people don't deserve happiness. They certainly don't deserve to celebrate. This is where you're wrong. Your plans will never work out if you have no consideration for those around. You manipulated this poor elf and turned him into a Grouch. But, I have something that wins everything over. Do you know what that is? It's the love and support of others around me. That Grouch isn't going to do your work for you anymore. I won him over to our side. And if you think you're going to win this war, think again! I see. So this is how it's going to be then. Well, prepare for your worst nightmare. Quest:Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come Ch.341/S.5 - Time Traveler Santa Time Warp I must applaud you for your effort. I, however, admit that I didn't expect y'all would succeed in stopping me. But let me tell you this. You aren't even close to comprehending what I plan to do for Christmas. If you think the Grouch was my only chance, you thought wrong. I expected that sad excuse of an elf to back out in the last moment. But this is not the end. I have more influential people on my side. Safe to say, the Grouch was a mere pawn in this game. I've got someone running amok. Maybe the present does not matter. But the future is in my hands. And I know just who will do the deed for me. Watch out, quiet one. In the years to come, there may never be an occasion like Christmas.